A smile like a flower
by Pinky-Livy
Summary: Rose a toujours fait des choses un peu étranges : se débrouiller pour atterrir à serpentard, devenir la meilleure amie de Scorpius Malefoy, vouer une haine viscérale à sa mère, partir du jour au lendemain ... et puis revenir... mais pas vraiment seule.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : **

**Je vous présente ma fiction :) Je l'ai dejà publié en partie sur un autre site de fanfiction, pour ceux qui la découvre,j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :D **

En cette soirée du 17 décembre 2023, la tempête de neige qui s'abattait sur l'Angleterre arrivait à son apogée, à vrai dire les météorologues s'entendaient pour qualifier cet épisode neigeux du plus important qu'est connu le pays depuis cinquante ans. Flocons épais, vent violent, froid glacial, voilà le quotidien des anglais depuis plus de deux semaines et l'énervement de la population arrivait à son comble. Cependant certains, tels que Scorpius Malefoy, s'accommodaient parfaitement de toute cette neige. Par-delà les vitres, dans la chaleur réconfortante d'un intérieur bien éclairé, celui-ci somnolait paisiblement sur le canapé du salon. Ainsi lorsque l'on sonna, l'écho de la sonnette lui parvint aux oreilles comme l'explosion d'un scroutt à pétard et c'est en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre, qu'il se réveilla. Pendant qu'il tentait vainement de retrouver son calme, un « PLOP » caractéristique raisonna dans le salon, Scorpius n'eut même pas à ouvrir les paupières pour savoir que son elfe de maison venait de faire éruption dans la pièce.

-Gibbs tu n'as personne d'autre à aller embêter ? Grogna-t-il.

-Un visiteur demande à vous voir Monsieur.

-Il est inutile de venir me déranger, dis lui que mes parents sont absents et que je dors. Ce n'est plus une heure pour rendre visite aux gens.

-Bien sur Monsieur, je vais dire à Mademoiselle Rose Weasley de revenir demain.

Scorpius ouvrit instantanément les paupières. Avait-il bien entendu ? Rose Weasley ?

-Tu plaisantes ?

L'elfe ouvrit sa grande bouche flasque visiblement choqué qu'on doute de lui, secouant énergiquement sa grosse tête il répétait inlassablement :

-Jamais jeune maitre, jamais Gibbs ne mentirait à Monsieur Scorpius Malefoy !

-BIEN BIEN BIEN ! Fais là rentrer !

Alors que Gibbs quittait le grand salon, non sans effectuer sa traditionnelle courbette, les pensées de Scorpius se troublèrent. Etait-ce vraiment Rose Weasley ou simplement Adam Zabini qui d'humeur taquine souhaitait lui faire une blague ? Pourquoi Rose serait-elle revenue en Angleterre après trois ans ?

Quelques minutes plus tard Scorpius en eut la confirmation, la jeune femme qui se tenait face à lui était bien Rose Weasley. La seule, l'unique. Sa caractéristique chevelure de feu parsemée de flocon blanc, un sourire gêné aux lèvres, elle faisait papillonner ses yeux bleus dans l'ensemble de la pièce tentant vainement de fuir le regard acier du jeune Malefoy. Celui-ci semblait en proie à une tempête de sensations contradictoires, le tout se résumant à un douloureux délice. Etait-ce son cœur qu'il sentait brûler dans sa poitrine ? Sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé, mais scrutant toutefois du coin des yeux la réaction de Scorpius, Rose ouvrit dans un geste à la fois lent et maitrisé le manteau rouge qu'elle portait, laissant entrevoir sous une robe moulante un ventre bien arrondi. La vérité arriva aussi violemment à l'esprit du jeune homme qu'une gifle en plein visage : Rose Weasley était enceinte. En voilà une sacrée bonne raison pour revenir !

Scorpius à ce moment précis du faire face à un dilemme intérieur : lui ordonner de quitter ce manoir et continuer sa vie tranquille de sorcier de 21 ans ou -solution beaucoup moins séduisante- accueillir Rose qui, comme chacun le sait, a pour habitude d'amener avec elle son lot d'ennui. Ce soir-là, face au minois charmeur de la jeune femme, il choisit la solution la plus suicidaire : lui proposer de s'asseoir.

A vrai dire cette proposition relevait de la simple formalité car Rose avait déjà pris place sur le canapé, amenant à ses lèvres le verre de whisky pur feu que Scorpius s'était servi plus tôt dans la soirée. Visiblement les contraintes de la grossesse lui apparaissaient comme facultatives, personne n'avait jamais réussi à lui imposer des règles alors ce n'était comme même pas un fœtus de trente-six centimètres qui allait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait. A son aise, Rose inspectait de son regard insolent le luxueux salon Malefoy, même après trois ans on ne pouvait relever aucune modification de la décoration, les mêmes meubles, les mêmes vases, les mêmes tableaux. Les Malefoy aimaient la tradition mais là, ça en devenait inquiétant !

-Ca n'a pas beaucoup changé. Conclue-t-elle tandis qu'à sa gauche Scorpius prenait place auprès d'elle.

Le jeune homme considéra son salon, évidemment que cela n'avait pas changé en trois ans, la décoration restait exactement la même depuis sa naissance, depuis le mariage de ses parents, depuis le suicide de Lucius et Narcissa quelques mois après la guerre. Pas besoin d'être fin psychanalyste pour comprendre que Drago Malefoy, en voulant préserver intact le cocon familial, ne cherchait qu'à recréer l'univers sécurisant qu'il rapprochait à son enfance.

-Toi par contre tu as changé. Objecta-t-il en dirigeant un regard dédaigneux vers le ventre de Rose.

N'ayant nullement l'air désappointée, la jeune femme haussa simplement les épaules :

-Le changement a du bon.

Elle semblait impassible, aucunement affectée par sa grossesse, presque inconsciente de toutes les responsabilités qu'un enfant impliquerait. Cependant tout cela n'était que façade car s'il y avait bien une qualité que Rose possédait, c'était celle d'assumer ses actes ou du moins de faire comme si elle les assumait. Jamais elle ne se mettait à pester, pleurer, crier quand la situation lui échappait : c'était bien trop « commun ». Scorpius connaissant suffisamment Rose pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences mais il n'en restait pas moins dépité (impressionné peut-être ?) par sa désinvolture.

-Qui est le père ?

Un petit sourire apparut sur la commissure des lèvres de Rose, le regard brillant elle but une grande gorgée d'alcool.

-En voilà une question bien indiscrète Malefoy. Pour être honnête je ne sais pas trop et de toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance, le père niera tout en bloc. Les hommes sont faibles, ils n'assument jamais rien.

-Bien et je suppose que tu passais juste me faire un petit coucou avant de retourner chez tes parents ?

Rose éclata de rire, visiblement hilare face à la naïveté de son ami.

-Rentrer chez mes parents ? Tu plaisantes ? C'est totalement exclu. Ma mère crierait si fort qu'elle se ferait une extinction de voix pour plus de deux mois, mais même aphone elle trouverait un moyen de me soumettre son long discours moralisateur. Mon père lui, n'aurait en tête que de rattraper par tous les moyen le gougeât qui a osait salir l'honneur de sa fille. Bien sûr je ne me fais aucuns soucis pour le gougeât en question mais Ronald serait capable de se faire tuer. Et puis même si je ne suis pas un exemple de philanthropie, je culpabiliserais un peu de leur imposer l'enfant… Tu comprends, revenir comme ça, enceinte, après trois ans sans nouvelle…

Non Scorpius ne comprenait pas.

-Et à moi ça te dérange pas de me l'imposer ? Lança-t-il avec en option son regard le plus inquisiteur pour appuyer ses propos.

-Toi c'est différent, tu es mon meilleur ami.

Minaudant, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, Rose se leva et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux du jeune homme, exécutant son éternel numéro, elle se blottit contre lui caressant la joue de Scorpius avec ses boucles rousses.

-Dis je peux rester chez toi pour la nuit ? Glissa-t-elle entre deux battements de cils.

Ce qui pouvait se traduire par « Dis, je peux squatter le manoir de tes parents jusqu'à ce que j'accouche ? ».

Scorpius soupira. Dans quoi venait-il encore de se lancer ?

Consciente de la réticence de son ami Rose se renversa doucement sur le côté entrainant Scorpius dans sa chute. Celui-ci s'accouda pour observer de plus près cette étrange créature aux yeux tendrement moqueurs. Pommettes en feu, cheveux en bataille, regard brillant, Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de la trouver admirablement belle et il se détesta presque immédiatement d'en venir à de telles pensées. Mais trop tard : il avait dejà craqué.

-Tu sais y faire toi… lâcha-t-il, vaincu.

Décidément, être le meilleur ami de Rose Weasley n'est vraiment pas de tout repos...

**Merci de m'avoir lu :) J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Laissez-moi vos impressions ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Astoria et Drago Malefoy rentrèrent et virent leur fils unique allongé sur le canapé entourant de ses bras celle qu'ils considéraient comme « la trainé Weasley », l'agréable soirée que le couple estimait jusque-là avoir passé se transforma en un pur cauchemar.

Astoria lâcha un petit cri strident comme elle savait si bien les faire et agrippa le bras de son mari qui, de son coté, pointait un doigt accusateur vers Rose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel et vint se planter devant ses parents dont il savait l'ouverture d'esprit aussi grand qu'un trou de souris.

-Je vais vous expliquer… disons qu'elle est un peu malade… et je pense qu'il serait très aimable de l'accueillir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit … rétablie.

Les sourcils froncés de Drago Malefoy se touchaient quasiment.

-Ce manoir est-il le nouveau St Mangouste ? Qu'elle retourne chez ses parents, après trois ans il serait grand temps. Protesta-t-il, tranchant.

-Je pense que ses parents ne seront pas très disposé à comprendre la … maladie de leur fille.

Visiblement Drago ne comprenait pas ou voulait en venir son fils mais Astoria eut l'esprit plus vif, elle poussa un nouveau cri à en faire trembler le manoir tout entier.

-Elle est enceinte !

Rose se leva enfin pour faire face aux parents de son meilleur ami, tout en sachant qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais porté dans son cœur, elle tenta une brève approche.

-Bon… bonsoir Monsieur et Madame Malefoy, je… je suis désolée de …

Ne voulant pas en entendre plus, Drago la fit taire d'un geste de la main.

-Ma maison n'est pas un refuge pour jeune mère célibataire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'occuperais de cette gamine qui n'a jamais rien compris aux règles et à la discipline, soit dit en passant pour la fille de Granger c'est un paradoxe.

Un long et pesant silence s'installa dans le salon durant lequel le père et le fils s'affrontèrent du regard, aucun des deux n'osant relâcher son attention. C'est Scorpius qui mit fin au mutisme ambiant, en articulant avec une confiance désappointante :

-Elle va rester ici.

Drago eu un rire moqueur mais passa une main sur son crane partiellement dégarni, signe chez lui d'un certain désarroi.

-Ah oui ? Et en quel honneur ? Ajouta-t-il.

Scorpius franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son père de manière à n'être plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage ; dos droit, buste bombé, c'est avec détermination qu'il planta ses yeux dans le regard orageux de Drago.

-Si elle s'en va, je pars avec elle. Tu ne me reverras pas, vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi. Ce sera comme si vous n'aviez jamais eu d'enfant.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que Scorpius regrette d'avoir prononcé ses paroles aussi insensées que suicidaires. Il savait son père capable de lui répondre « Eh bien vas-y part, je ne te regretterai pas fils », et dans ce cas-là il serait bien avancé… Ça c'est l'effet « Rose », il suffisait qu'elle se trouve dans les parages pour qu'il commence à dire et faire n'importe quoi.

Le visage de Drago passa pour toutes les couleurs, allant d'un banc cadavérique, au vert, pour finir sur une teinte vermillon. De son côté Astoria sanglotait, tordant son visage bouffi en une grimace hideuse elle faisait aller et venir ses petites billes pâles de son fils à son mari passant de temps à autre par le ventre rond de Rose Weasley.

Le choc passé, Drago et Astoria se regardèrent, puis ils dirigèrent leur attention sur la fille Weasley en la considérant – si cela est possible- avec encore plus de haine encore qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Allons dans mon bureau Scorpius, j'aimerai continuer cette conversation en tête à tête.

Par on ne sait quelle délicatesse de Drago le reste de l'échange se poursuivit donc à l'étage, mais ce fut inutile, les hurlements raisonnèrent dans l'ensemble de la maison et Rose n'en perdu pas une miette, allant du « Tu serais prêt à gâcher ta vie pour une trainée », au «Tu fais honte à ton sang » en passant par « MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI TROUVES A LA FIN A CETTE WEASLEY !».

Astoria, elle, avait arrêté son regard sur le ventre de Rose, visiblement perdue dans d'instances réflexions.

-Vous voulez peut-être une photo Madame Malefoy ?

Astoria saisit sans mal le sarcasme et ses petites billes bleues quittèrent les ventres arrondis pour foudroyer du regard la petite impertinente qui lui faisait face.

-Il y a des moments mademoiselle Weasley où il faut savoir ce faire discret. Nous sommes actuellement dans l'une de ces situations, alors si j'étais à votre place je rangerai dans ma bouche cette vipère qui vous sert de langue !

Discrétion ? Ce terme Rose Weasley ne la connaissait pas !


End file.
